


Day 4 - Nightmares

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Drift Side Effects, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Three-Sentence Ficlet, uprising don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: It's just a dream.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Day 4 - Nightmares

In the first few months after the Drift, Newt has terrible dreams, dreams in which the clutching tendrils of Precursor intelligence had never left his mind, in which he had done unspeakable things in the name of a cause he'd dedicated his life to ending.

It's getting easier, however; he calls Mako and Raleigh every week, just to make sure they're alright, and in those first confused moments upon waking he only had to reach over to Hermann to know that they are safe.

They're just dreams, and they'll surely fade with time.


End file.
